


Big Cat

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Dreams, Gen, Lunch date, M/M, The boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Ryan hums and takes a sip of his coffee. “There’s probably some hidden meaning to that. Your best friend getting chased by something that probably wants to eat him.”'
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725373
Kudos: 55





	Big Cat

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaand another short one. im tired. enjoy it

“I dreamt about you last night,” Shane says. They’re sat together for lunch, opposite each other at a tiny table covered in drinks and plates of food. Ryan coughs in surprise and looks up.

“Oh yeah?”

Shane laughs and shakes his head. “Not like that, man. You were getting chased by a very large cat.”

“A- A large cat?” Ryan asks. “So, a lion or something?”

“Nah, pretty sure it was an eight-foot-tall tabby cat.”

Ryan hums and takes a sip of his coffee. “There’s probably some hidden meaning to that. Your best friend getting chased by something that probably wants to eat him.”

“Like what?” Shane asks. “Are you gonna get eaten by a big cat? Is it warning you to stay away from zoos?”

“Dangerous thing that wants to eat me? Probably predicting a zombie apocalypse.”

Shane frowns and balls up a food wrapper, throwing it at Ryan. It hits his cheek and falls onto the table again. Ryan laughs.

“What? It could happen!” Ryan says with a grin.

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do, big guy.”


End file.
